Known molding connectors for the construction of frames for supporting glass panes or other objects are known. The majority of known frames are molded as a single part and are usually constructed of plastics material. These frames are either injection molded using polystyrene or ABS material. On the other hand, it is known to construct frames by assembling frame parts by the use of mechanical connectors. A disadvantage of the frames constructed of styrene or ABS material is that their joints are imperfect, and the plastic discolors when exposed to sunlight for a prolonged period of time, such as six to twelve months. They must, therefore, be painted in order to hide the discoloration. Frames formed of extruded polyvinyl chloride (PVC) material must be cut, glued and fastened together. The assembly of such frames is labor-intensive and not very reliable. Such frames are usually constructed for supporting glass panes, and these often crack or break during transportation and handling due to fragile parts of the molded profiles.
It is pointed out that injection molded frames are fabricated in molds, and these molds are constructed specifically for a particular size and profile. It is well known that injection molds are extremely costly and that a mold must be made for the exterior moldings as well as the interior moldings of the frame. On the other hand, it is possible to fabricate a mold with inserts for the exterior frame, and once all the parts have been injection molded, the inserts are changed to produce the interior part of a frame. When the product is molded, as above described, it is necessary to manufacture large inventories of parts before the inserts are changed again. This is very costly in labour and inventory.